1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulin syringes and more particularly to an insulin syringe with a magnified sheath that both enables a diabetic or other person whose sight is impaired to more easily read the graduated dosage numbers on the syringe barrel, and also provides a slidable shield to protect against accidental needle sticks.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that diabetics must exercise great care in determining the amount of insulin to inject into their bodies. Yet, it is also known that diabetics often suffer failing eyesight which makes it difficult to adequately distinguish the graduated numbers on the side of a syringe barrel and thus to ensure a proper dosage of insulin. But given that an improper dosage of insulin can result in serious consequences, it is critical that the diabetic be able to clearly and accurately determine the amount of insulin loaded in a syringe prior to injection. While the prior art does teach some devices for improving the visibility of the graduated numbers on a syringe barrel, each of these devices has at least one drawback.
Additionally, although less serious, diabetics continually face the risk of accidental needle sticks. Diabetics must receive injections frequently and therefore are exposed to bare needles frequently. Even when cautious, a diabetic injecting himself with insulin can occasionally slip and accidentally stick himself or another person. The prior art does include syringes with safety features to minimize the risk of a needle stick but these features are generally incompatible with a means for magnifying the graduated numbers on the syringe barrel.
Worse yet, diabetics are known to experience a loss of finger dexterity due to insufficient blood flow to extremities such as the fingertips. This decreased finger dexterity complicates the use and manipulation of small objects or objects with small parts. Specifically, with reduced finger dexterity, a diabetic often experiences difficultly manipulating existing known means for magnifying dosage numbers on a syringe and for protecting against inadvertent needle sticks.
Thus, an improvement in insulin syringes that would enable a diabetic to more easily read the dosage indicia on a syringe barrel and to protect against inadvertent needle sticks while minimizing the required level of finger dexterity is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,581 issued Feb. 19, 1952 to M. E. Tschischeck (magnifying attachment for syringes); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,234 issued May 10, 1988 to N. Leopoldi et al. (syringe magnifier) each teaches a magnifying device that is attached to one side of a syringe. However, because the devices do not completely encircle the syringe, each device must be manually positioned on the syringe barrel such that the magnifying portion of the device is aligned over the graduation indicia. Furthermore, neither device also serves as a means of preventing inadvertent needle sticks.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,498,243 and 5,595,566 issued respectively on Mar. 12, 1996 and Jan. 21, 1997 to A. J. Vallelunga et al. teach a hollow sleeve and snap ring assembly that can be attached to the housing of a syringe. The sleeve includes an elongated magnifying window running lengthwise along one of its sides. However, because the window is only on one side, the window must be manually positioned on the syringe barrel such that the magnifying portion of the device is aligned over the graduation indicia. Furthermore, the snap ring adds to the complexity of manufacturing and assembling the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,082 issued Dec. 14, 1999 to T. M. Dair et al. teaches a medication delivery pen with a magnifier integrated in the pocket clip. When the magnifier is positioned over a selected dosage setting by rotating the clip about the axis of the pen, the pen dispenses the selected dosage of insulin from a removable capsule. However, although useful when attached to a medication delivery pen, the clip is not suited for use with a conventional syringe.
European Pat. App. No. 0084583 published Aug. 3, 1983 on behalf of inventors H. Brown et al. teaches a magnification guide for loading a syringe. The guide consists of an elongated transparent magnifying member that has a recessed area along one side that is used to align the top of a medical vial with the needle of a syringe. The most obvious drawback of the device, however, is the awkward manner in which it must be used. To view the graduated dosage indicia on the syringe barrel, the device, syringe and vial must be hand held together during loading of the syringe.
Consequently, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an insulin syringe with magnified sheath solving the aforementioned problems is desired.